


Sunset

by wolffairy506



Series: Daily Prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Sunsets, idk - Freeform, lil kissing scene, why is Eric so cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more beautiful than the sunset was Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead"

"Come on!" Eric yelled as he sprinted down a leaf strewn street, grasping hands with Aaron, who stumbled along behind him. He was taller, but wasn't as fast as his boyfriend.

"Slow down," he panted, sides heaving. Eric continued to drag him along mercilessly.

At last, they came to a clearing with a squat tree in the center. Aaron scanned the area with his wary blue eyes, checking for roamers. He spotted none, and his shoulders un-tensed. Eric took that as a cue.

He took off again, making an unnecessary break for the short tree. Once he reached it, he grabbed a sturdy branch, flexed his lean muscles, and swung himself onto a low hanging plank of bark.

The ginger beckoned for Aaron to follow with open arms. Aaron chuckled, then jumped into the tree after his red haired boyfriend.

Eric grinned, and reached upwards to grasp a higher tree branch.

"Follow," he said in a velvety voice that Aaron loved.

The pair found themselves nestled in a crook in the tree branches. Eric snuggled into Aaron's brawny chest, and let the brunet's arms circle his lean-muscles shoulders.

"What are we doing here?" Aaron inquired softly. Eric smiled that heart melting smile, and brushed his lips with the brunet's sweetly. The kiss blossomed, and sparked more passion than Eric had originally given. Aaron moved his calloused hands up Eric's body and to his lightly stubble freckled chin, cupping it with his fingers and palm. Eric turned so his flat chest was pressing against Aaron's as strong arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. The kiss deepened even further. Eric tasted like tangy sweet and pheromones, and it tasted good to Aaron. He loved this man, and everything about him.

Aaron hooked his feet under some lower branches so he could lean back further without falling. He wished the kiss could continue, but he could feel Eric's passion ebbing.

The ginger collapsed into Aaron's arms, slumping against his sturdy body. It was clear that Eric's new sole interest was cuddling. He nestled his ginger head into the brunet's warm chest, his shoulders folding in on themselves to make himself smaller and more huggable.

Aaron shifted so the weight from his back could be taken by a sturdy tree branch, and curled his arms and body around Eric's smaller one.

"You distracted me with kisses-- why are we here?" Aaron repeated his question, hoping for either the answer or the previous consequence.

Eric smiled calmly. "Look." He pointed west, towards where the sun was setting. The lowering ball of light created a cornucopia of colors on the worlds most gently-striking palette. Shocks of yellow and bright orange faded to a calm fuchsia, and then to a mellow purple. It was the most beautiful thing Aaron had ever seen; besides the ginger man- who was currently in a very cuddly mood- snuggled into his chest.

"Sunset," Eric whispered, his ginger eyelashes catching in the golden-pink light.

In that moment Aaron's heart was too full with happiness-- the gorgeous sunset in front of him, and the even more so gorgeous man unabashedly snuggled into his chest gave him a sense of pure content and joy. Whenever Eric moved, it sent butterflies a flight in Aaron's stomach. He knew with all go his heart that he was in love with the silly ginger man, and he knew with almost complete certainly that the man loved him back.


End file.
